Broken Glass Syndrome
by Forsythia Lux
Summary: [Itachi X Ino] To Ino, people are like marionettes with no strings. After making her own strings, Ino unwilling uncovers a hidden agenda, inevitably bringing about her own downfall.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto; nor do I own any other copyrighted things I may have mentioned or used.

Title: Broken Glass Syndrome

Pairing: Itachi X Ino

Synopsis: To Ino, people are like marionettes with no strings. After making her own strings, Ino unwilling uncovers a hidden agenda, inevitably bringing about her own downfall.

----------------

_**Chapter One: Save Me from the Deep End**_

----------------

It was a clear summer night, with all the ideal conditions needed for my favorite pastime-stargazing. Not that it mattered. I was too wrapped up in an S rank mission to stop and smell the roses; or in my case, look at the night sky.

The mission itself was simple. Get as far way from Konoha as possible - and fast.

But the thing is, I wasn't technically on a mission, I _was_ the mission.

Stopping to catch my breath, I grabbed a chunk of my platinum blond hair, cringing at the sight of endless split ends. The summer's heat had pulled a number on my usually well tamed mane, the humidity itself made it seem as if I attempted a home perm.

I still couldn't believe I had been ratted out. Some friends they were. And there I was, thinking they'd understand the situation at hand; but _no_, I was quickly labeled, 'Ino, the evil traitor'. Looking back, I must admit, I didn't betray anyone, hell, I probably did them all a favor. Like, for starters, _uncovering the truth. _

"Spacing out, I see. Apparently someone doesn't mind Anbu locating our positions," Immediately recognizing the voice, I didn't need to look up to identify the individual. _Itachi._

"Did you bring the files?" I nod, wanting to rant, 'Well, of course I did, why else would a legion of elite ninja be chasing me?' Biting my lip, I held back; let's just say, nothing good _ever_ comes from yelling at Itachi. Something I learned from experience.

Reaching into my wind-breaker's pocket, I pulled out an official looking manila folder; 'Classified' stamp and all. Not that the information it contained served an importance. Even if the line between allies and enemies is blurred, you can't go handing out secrets, now can you? Nether-less, some meaningful incidents just aren't meant to be kept on file; like the one I had accidentally started.

My father had one told me to respect others minds, advice I minded, well, most of the time. The night I disobeyed his wishes was almost identical to this fateful August evening; clear, humid, and lit up by the stars. The only discrepancies are the things I wish to forget; like witnessing a murder. Or should I say, triggering one?

"Leader has requested your cooperation," Itachi's smooth timbre bluntly stated. I debate objecting, though I have a feeling this is one of those mandatory situations you are subjected to suffer through while dealing with a shady organization. It's like making a clothing donation, including all the crap you must put up with while trying to get a tax deduction. Err, to put it simply, no is not an option.

"Is there any other way?" My voice cracked. I may have no problem with turning the next guy's mind inside out, but even _I_ think their solution is cruel. Itachi's red eyes flickered, indicating he understands that there is no need to respond to my question. Well, _verbally._

Taking a second to muse on his thought, I closed my eyes and let Itachi's body press against my own. Minutes pass, or maybe time's just moving slower, and I find myself lost in his body heat. Some opportunities are too hard to pass up; even if you must create them yourself.

"Ino, just because you _can_, doesn't mean you _should_," Itachi whispered, his face centimeters away from my own. Tilting my head so his lips crashed against my neck, I learn closer; bringing my lips up to his ear. . _"But did that stop you?"_

Or maybe some incidents _are_ better left out in the open. Not that I should be deciding in the first place.

----------------

A/N: Ok, it's official. I've mastered the art of bullshitting you into believing that my fics have an actual plot. It's a hard job, but someone has to do it.

I dedicate this to my awesome Ino X Itachi FC, and my faithful co-owners, Enchanted Marshie (check out her Ino X Itachi fic) and Aya-san. Thanks for the support! Talking about support, I appreciate it very much; please review!


End file.
